1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus and method for handling used disposable diapers. More specifically, this invention provides the apparatus and method for storing used diapers and deodorizing the area in proximity to the apparatus.
2. Description of Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,346,140 by Mele illustrates a diaper pail having a cover whereon the cover is provided with a container to hold a deodorant material. U.S. Pat. No. 3,307,902 by Wardi discloses a clothes hamper having a lid through which clothes may be passed. U.S. Pat. No. 3,749,274 by Mele et al teaches a diaper container having a lid through which diapers may be passed and carried on the underside thereof a container for a deodorant material. None of the foregoing prior art teaches the particular method and apparatus for handling used diapers of this invention.